Temptation
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: Christian Grey has recently begun work as a professor at Washington State University, but his biggest problem is that one of his students-Anastasia Steele-is unlike any woman he's ever met, and his attraction starts to come through. Will he be able to contain his emotions, or will Miss Steele take him for good?
1. Prologue

I'm adjusting my tie, wondering why in the hell my last student is taking so long. I'm teaching a class for the first time at Washington State University and, honestly, I have no idea how that fucking happened. I was only helping one of my professors, Professor James, with her lectures one day and, somehow, got the job as the youngest professor here. God, she owes me _big_ time for this.

"Professor Grey, are we gonna be starting soon? I have to leave for another class", one of my students, Amber, addresses to me.

"Just a minute, Miss Johnson, she should be hear any minute", I respond, although I'm hoping I'm telling the truth in some way.

"Who else are we waiting for?", another student, Johnny, asks as he rolls his eyes.

"Her name is Anastasia Steele, Mr. Dornan. She shouldn't be much longer", I state, checking my tie to make sure it's straight. I honestly wish I was doing anything else but after that day with my professor, I had no choice but to pay her back. She helped me with my degree and helped pay off my tuition, so how could I refuse an opportunity to help her along the way? She's a nice woman and I owe her a lot.

Suddenly, a commotion at the door draws my attention and my mouth goes dry. Standing in the doorway is a chestnut-haired girl, around twenty-one—I'm assuming—with big, wide eyes looking like a scared mouse with the door hanging after forcing it wide open. _Jeez, is that my student?_ She's gorgeous.

"Miss Steele?", I ask once I recover my equilibrium.

"Yes, sir. Sorry I'm late. I was busy doing something for another student", she replies, quickly taking a seat next to Caroline, the attention-seeker in the room; until Miss Steele walked in.

"It's fine", I say hoarsely and clear my throat to try again. "Now that we're all here, let me introduce myself." I smooth back my hair and step beside the desk.

"My name is Professor Christian Grey but for the sake of these classes, please call me Mr. Grey. I'm twenty-eight-years old with a major in Literature and Minor in Economics, so I'm fairly educated in how the systems work, as well as how to help you all succeed in your careers.

Now, I'm not saying I'm here to make friends but because I've had atrocious professors in the past—as well as insightful ones apart from an aspect—then I don't want to be one that beats around the bush without hearing you at all. You please me, and I promise you that I'll go easy on you and do everything in my power to help you succeed. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask as my door's always open and my devices are always on." One student raises their hand and I quickly note it's Robert, the bookworm of the group.

"Will we have breaks during class?", he asks once I give him permission to speak.

"If the session goes for too long, then I'm willing to oblige."

"Is there any way to catch up if we haven't gotten the book?", Miss Steele asks after raising her hand. God, she's beautiful.

"I'm sure I can work something out for the sake of the class. Just e-mail me once you have it so you know what to expect."

"Thank you, sir." _Oh God, this is torture. _

"Now, unless there's any more questions, please open your textbooks to page 68 and we'll begin by reading The Flea; probably the most disgusting and realistic of the pieces of the book." Fortunately, I'm greeted with a few chuckles. I glance at Miss Steele and she takes out a notebook and pencil case and quickly starts writing notes as we begin. I must say, she's more attractive than I'd imagined.

_Calm down, Grey. She's only your student. _

_Shit, now I feel like a pervert. _

After clearing my throat to calm my nerves, I take a piece of chalk and start writing on the board.

**Two hours go by** and, surprisingly, we made a lot of progress. We managed to get in four poems, a short story, and went over a few upcoming assignments by the end of the month. I wasn't expecting to be this productive but honestly, it feels better than it should.

"Mr. Grey?", a timid voice asks me and I look up into the deep blue eyes of Miss Anastasia Steele. _Shit, calm yourself, Grey. _

"Yes, Miss Steele?", I ask, hoping she doesn't notice my expression.

"I'm really sorry I didn't bring my book with me to class. I wanted to get it this morning but the bookstore wasn't open when I arrived and my computer was broken so I couldn't order a copy." _Oh, Miss Steele is nervous._

"It's fine, Miss Steele. Some of the students weren't able to get a copy so as long as you have one by next week, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Thank you professor and I'll get on that soon."

"Good. Have a nice day, Miss Steele."

"You too, Mr. Grey", she smiles shyly and quickly walks away.

_Fuck. I hope I don't make her uncomfortable. _

_You're one to talk. _

_"_Mr. Grey?", Caroline asks and I quickly realize she's been standing for a while.

"Yes, Miss Waters?"

"I saw an announcement saying we had to give a presentation on Friday, but I thought we didn't have class on that day." _What? I thought I updated it._

"That's my fault. I meant to change it to coincide with this class", I confess, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Would you mind saying when we're gonna have it then?"

"Um, I believe we're having it on the fifth but honestly, I would have to make sure."

"Okay, good. I was worried I put down the wrong class."

"No, you did it just fine", I laugh. "I'll see you on Tuesday, Miss Waters."

"I look forward to it", she says with a look I can't quite comprehend. Before I can ponder it, she turns on her heel and heads out the door. _Weird._

**After a few more goodbyes,** I gather my things and lock up as I make my way to my office to work. This job wasn't as bad as I thought but hopefully it doesn't backfire in the end. I've been expelled too many times to know what that's like.

Taking out my keys and unlocking the door, I quickly enter and after switching on the lights, I notice a small note on my desk and briefly wonder who could've left it. Setting my bag down on the couch, I pick it up and my suspicions quickly cease; Professor James, my one and only mentor.

_Christian, sorry about this intrusion but I wanted to congratulate you on your first day of teaching._

_I know it's a bit overwhelming for someone so young, but there's no doubt in my mind that you're gonna make me proud. I look forward to seeing you succeed._

_Professor Erika James, your mentor._

Smiling, I place the note in the drawer of my desk and sit down to think about today. Miss Steele comes unbidden in my mind and I shift in my seat as I try to process my reaction to her coming to class.

How old is she? Is she interested in literature or just took the class to help her degree?

She seemed upset about not having the book, so I assume that the former is how she feels about the class.

What really throws me is how attractive she was. Slim, light skin, big, expressive eyes that hold no secrets. _Jesus, it's my first day and I'm fantasizing over a student._

_Get your shit together, Grey. she's off-limits. _

_I know but deep down, I wonder if it's true. _

Shaking my head at the thought, I pull out some paperwork for our next session, trying hard to keep my body under control.

_She's my student; nothing more,_ I repeat in my head, quietly hoping I'm not fooling myself as I do.


	2. Chapter One

**"****Since when are you distracted by anyone with a pulse?",** Erika asks me for the tenth time today.

"Since Miss Steele almost fell into my classroom and I broke it off with Elena", I retort as she hands me another book to borrow. _Jesus, how many books is she giving me?_ I was the only one in her class who in fact paid attention.

"Christian, I think I know you fairly well. Hardly anyone can turn your head like this and yet all of a sudden it's someone you just met", she remarks and I shrug in response. _That's putting it lightly._

"I'm aware of that, Erika, but...", I start, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know. She just seems different is all."

"It's nothing serious, is it?", she inquires, looking slightly concerned.

"Don't worry about it."

"Christian..."

"I'll be fine, really. It was just unnerving is all. Besides, she's too young for me."

"Has that ever stop you before?", she presses as she raises a brow.

"Very funny."

"Well, besides the obvious, how're your classes going?"

"Fine, but I have you to blame for all this. We all know I'm unqualified and the next thing I know, I'm applying for a job."

"Christian, maybe one of these days you'll realize you have potential."

"Whatever you say, Erika. Is this all I need?", I ask, trying not to drop the books as I do.

"It ought to be, but should I be worried about Miss Steele?"

"Never in a million years. Trust me, she won't become a distraction."

"I hope so, Christian. Just call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Will do", I remark and after a final wave, head to my class.

**God, this is torment.** We're going over a few poems in class and my mind keeps wandering back to Miss Steele, who barely looks at me as she's staring at the book. She's been involved in a few discussions but once she looks at me, she quickly looks away. Is it just me or is she shy around men? _God, why this is so confusing?_

"So, the question of if you've earned your tomorrow is frequently presented by Edgar Guest in his poem, but it's also the moral of trying harder to make a better life", I explain on one of my personal favorites.

"And that's the real question; have you earned your tomorrow? I don't think a day goes by where we don't ask this question", I continue.

"Does it show any signs of hope?", Amber asks. Finally, a decent inquisition for today.

"Possibly, Miss Johnson. Overall, what he's saying is that it's extremely vital to look on your past life—as well as your present life—and contemplate on if the decisions you've made have either altered your future. Or brought it down the path it was truly meant to take. In other words, it's really presented as both a negative and uplifting achievement."

"But, the question of your tomorrow being earned, well, that's a question that no one can fully answer to be honest. You also have to ask yourself if the path you've taken is the one you truly want? Or, are you fulfilling a certain passion that you love? Or if you've met the love of your life? Again, it's not something that everyone can answer."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure", Caroline states matter-of-factly.

"It can appear that way, but once you've found your calling—and how you've found it at all—maybe then your life can have a deeper meaning." I hear a few murmurs and take a deep breath. _It's like I'm teaching high schoolers, just with more alcohol. _

Just then, there's a knock on the door and after excusing myself, I step out of the room to check on the commotion.

"Delivery for Professor Grey", a young woman blushes as she hands me a bottle of some kind of wine. _What?_

"I didn't order this."

"It's a gift from a friend."

"Whom?"

"Didn't say. The card says anonymous." _Must be Erika or the Dean. _

"Um, thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"It's already been paid for, sir", she retorts, breathless I think. _Good God._

"Again, thank you and please say the same to the person who sent it."

"Will do", she winks and I resist rolling my eyes. _It's just a pretty face, darling._ After sighing exasperatedly, I open the door and enter the room before quickly observing Miss Steele and another student—Jackson, I think—getting a little too close to her for my taste. Even Miss Steele doesn't look like she's enjoying it. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and she shifts awkwardly in her seat. _What the fuck is he doing?_

"Mr. Andrews, would you be so kind as to move to another seat?", I remark before I can stop myself. He looks at me as if he doesn't understand.

"There's no harm here", he retorts back.

"I suppose reading an old Indian poem by heart in front of the class might help then, since we all know how well you can pull that off", I press and some students laugh in return. He does fine with our more exciting pieces but languages? Not his strongest suit.

"Sure thing, professor", he replies—annoyed, I think—before giving a look to Miss Steele that only ignites my temper. She glances nervously, but relieved, at me and I think I see her mouth a thank you as well. _Fuck, she's attractive._

_Calm yourself, Grey. _

Gathering my equilibrium, I open the book to another page with a poem about fire and ice, and we effortlessly fall into an easy discussion, which thoroughly distracts me from Miss Steele for my sake.

**After class,** I start gathering my things just as Caroline approaches me with some papers in her hand.

"Professor Grey?", she asks anxiously; I think.

"Yes, Miss Waters?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming to class this Friday because I have a family emergency to deal with."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"My mother was in a terrible accident a few months ago and we finally got the funds for her to have surgery on Friday. I told her I would be there."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is it deeply serious?"

"It doesn't look like it for now, but the doctors think that she's gonna be okay."

"Well, that's good news for the moment. I hope she has a speedy recover."

"Me too", she says, looking a little apprehensive as she does.

"Are you two close?"

"She's been my rock since I was little. My dad left her for another woman when I was two, so we've kind of relied on each other for support since then."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That must've been hard."

"It was, but we made it through", she says wistfully.

"Well, take all the time you need and e-mail me if you need any help. Just be sure to give me a reminder of your absence before you go." I'm sure Grace could help me out; she has in the past.

"Will do, Professor Grey: thank you for understanding", she responds, again with a look I can't comprehend. The other students start filing out and Caroline suddenly looks nervous again.

"See you next class", she remarks.

"You, too", I respond. _So, it's not just Miss Steele who's edgy around me._ Smirking at the thought, I quickly see she's still gathering her things and I take a moment to admire her physique. Student or not, she's more attractive than I thought.

_"__Since when are you distracted by any woman with a pulse?",_ Erika's words repeat in my head.

I put the last few documents in my bag and approach Miss Steele as she exits the classroom.

"Miss Steele", I call out and she turns around.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?", she asks timidly. _God, even her voice is sidetracking._

"If you don't mind me asking, what was happening between you and Jackson in class?"

"Oh, um, I he was just trying to look at my notes and I was trying to brush him off", she says quietly.

_Why? What isn't she telling me? _

_Focus, Grey. _

"Is that all? You looked uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine. It was just unexpected is all. I've never had someone try to cheat off me before."

"I find that hard to believe." _Fuck, where did that come from?_ Clearing my throat, I try a different approach.

"Well, if he does it again, let me know and I'll have a talk with him, okay?"

"Um, okay. Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"My pleasure, Miss Steele", I smile and she blushes in response. I hope I don't make her feel uneasy.

"Well, good day, Miss Steele", I address before heading for my office.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, my phone starts vibrating in my pocket and after pulling it out, I quickly notice it's my brother, Elliot, asking if I want a drink. After a session like this, that's the best offer I've heard all day. I send a quick reply before entering my office and grabbing my keys. Hopefully Miss Steele can leave my mind for a while.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Grey. _

**"****And just like that you're hooked?", **Elliot asks as we consume our third glass of beer.

"I wouldn't say that. She's just my student", I respond, exasperated.

"And all this time I thought Elena was the only one." _If only you knew._

"That time was different. I wasn't thinking and...", I start, raking my hand through my hair. "Neither was she."

"And after all this time, not much has changed", he jokes.

"And how's your sex life going again?", I snap back.

"God, don't remind me", he groans before ordering another beer.

"That bad, huh?"

"I swear, chicks never learn when to take no for an answer."

"Yeah, it must be hard to be the heartthrob of Seattle", I remark sarcastically.

"As if Miss Steele hasn't gotten your attention", he smirks.

"Fuck off, Elliot. Do you have any idea what'll happen if I have an affair with a student?"

"Scolding by Erika?"

"Fired from my job."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you're not attracted to her, then."

"And now I'm starting to regret you being my brother", I sigh and Elliot laughs in response.

"Seriously though, should me or Erika be worried about this?"

"Of course not. After Elena, why waste my time?"

"Is that all it is?"

"Considering how Grace reacted, what else could it be?"

"Maybe if you would just get out and get laid..."

"Remind me why Grace adopted you again?"

"Simple; because unlike you, I'm the best brother there is and she loves me more."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I do. Every night", he jokes and I laugh in response.

"You know, if you wanna take a break from Lily, I might know someone who can give your dick a rest. At least for now."

"Who?"

"Her name's Kate; Kate Kavanagh. She's a part of the English Department who just broke up with her boyfriend."

"Is she hot?"

"Do you want her or no?" He sighs loudly before giving me an answer.

"Fine, but I doubt it'll go anywhere."

"You never know. She might surprise you."

"Considering how Lily's acting up, I highly doubt it."

"Fuck you, then", I remark before ordering another beer. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Mia was my only sibling. Unlike Elliot, I can tolerate her, and she's not the reason why I'm contemplating therapy.

**After dropping Elliot **off at his apartment, I'm playing a piece by Bach in E Minor on a grand piano as I try to go over all the events of today.

_Why was Caroline so worried around me? Was she afraid I'd say no? I'm not here to make friends but I'm not a monster for God's sake._

_What was Jackson doing to make Miss Steele react in that way? Does she know him outside of class? Is he always like this? He's the bad boy of the bunch but getting too close? What the fuck does he want?_

_Does Miss Steele find me attractive? _Shit, where did that come from?

_"__Since when are you distracted by anyone with a pulse?"_

Fuck. The truth is that the last time I was attracted to anyone was with Elena, a friend of my mother's. She was one of my professors when I was attending WSU, and it was because of her that I found out what I wanted to do with my life, before Erika stepped in. I confessed how I felt that last day of school and, regrettably, she returned my affections...and Grace found out. She warned her about contacting me again and fortunately, I haven't seen her since. Honestly, it was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

Until Miss Steele entered my classroom.

_"__Whatever you do, don't fuck the staff",_ my father's words ring in my head and I put my head in my hands, trying to quiet my thoughts. Why the fuck is this so complicated? She's my student; nothing more.

Just then, my phone starts ringing and I see that I have a new text from Erika.

_Christian, are you still coming to the party tomorrow night?_

_Party?_ Quickly, I type back.

_What party? I've been busy with classes._

_The party celebrating the anniversary of the founding of WSU. It's for staff and students._

Shit, I forgot about that. They aren't really my thing but if I don't go, I'll never hear the end of it. Sighing, I send my reply.

_Sure. What time?_

_Around eight. I'll hunt you down if you don't come._

I roll my eyes at her comment, remembering the last time she forced me out of my room, even after I made it clear that I was busy with finals. Smiling at the memory, I send my response.

_Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised. I'll see you there._

_Good. Laters, Christian._

_Laters._

_Ah, the Elliot Effect taking full swing. _I set my phone down on the piano as a thought suddenly enters my mind. Whenever we host one of these, unless someone has a good excuse, everyone on campus is supposed to attend, regardless of what they're doing for the night. It's very likely that Miss Steele would attend.

Launching into another piece by Chopin, I secretly hope seeing her again won't be the death of me. She's only my student; why the hell would she ever become more?


	3. Chapter Two

**The next day,** I'm fencing with Claude, my personal teacher and a friend of mine, Maxim, but my thoughts keep straying to Miss Steele. Claude jams the sword into my chest and smirks at the obvious victory over me. _Bastard. _

"You're distant, Grey. Haven't seen you like this since Summer 2011", Bastille retorts, obviously enjoying himself.

"I've got a lot on my mind. This semester is more complicated than I thought", I say as I go to lunge for him.

"Someone pop your cherry?", he sneers and it's the final straw. I strike him in the chest and he looks as if he's just won the lottery.

"Very good", he says, pleased with my attack and we end with a friendly bow. I take off my mask and smooth my hair back as the sweat beads from my brows. _God, this is harder than I remember. _

"Spill the beans, Grey. What's her name and have you tapped her or not?", Claude asks as he and Maxim put away our equipment.

"Fuck off, Claude."

"Come on, Grey, who is she?", Maxim asks, suddenly intrigued. Sighing, I put them out of their misery.

"Her name's Ana Steele; she's one of my students." He halts in his tracks as he puts away our masks. _Yeah, I know._

"A student? You're fantasizing about a fucking student?"

"I'm not fantasizing about her, I just can't get her out of my mind."

"Let me guess, she fell into your office?"

"No, but she almost fell into my classroom."

"What does she look like?", Maxim inquires.

"Chestnut hair, wide blue eyes, slim..."

"How old is she?", Claude asks.

"I don't have a fucking clue."

"What do you mean you don't have a clue?"

"Claude, all my students are studying for their master's and for some reason, my class was one that never came up on the radar."

"Because you're so late?"

"You can blame Erika for that", I quip.

"Wow, Grey, you've really got it bad", Maxim observes as he takes a drink.

"Tell me about it."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"What can I do about it? If I get fired, I'll never live this down."

"What did Erika say about it?"

"Just to call her if I need anything."

"And what then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Grey, need I remind you of what happened with Elena?", Claude remarks. _Fuck, don't bring that up._

"What about it?", I ask through gritted teeth.

"Do we have to worry about that happening again?"

"Claude, that was different. Besides, Miss Steele hasn't given any indication that she's attracted to me at all and even if she was, she wouldn't be the first", I say, rolling my eyes, remembering the delivery girl from yesterday.

"Whatever you say, Grey. Just take it easy alright? Don't wanna see another Elena fiasco taking over."

"Trust me, it won't. After Elena, I'm a lot more alert."

"You sure about that?", Maxim directs as he tosses me a towel.

"Since when am I never?"

"You remember Leila?"

"Don't push it", I scold.

**I'm having a drink** with Maxim, who won't shut up about Miss Steele.

"Has this ever happened before? With a student, I mean?", he asks as we order another beer.

"The semester just started but no, it hasn't."  
"Then why is she so special?", he asks when the bartender hands us another glass each.

"Trust me, I wish I knew."

"Does she like you?"

"She hardly ever looks at me. I don't know if she's nervous around men or just me in particular."

"Has anyone else turned her head?"

"Not that I know of."

"Any other admirers, then?", he smirks.

"God, remind me why we hang out again", I reply exasperated and Maxim laughs in response.

"Seriously, Grey. Is anyone else interested in little Miss Steele or just you?"

"Maybe one of my students, but I can't say for certain."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my students, Jackson, was getting a little too close to her during our last class, and I could tell she felt uncomfortable when he did."

"Was he harassing her?"

"I don't know, but he seemed reluctant to leave when I asked him to."

"You ask her about it?"

"She just said he was trying to copy her notes but, I'm not sure I believe her."

"Ah, so she's lying now."

"Fuck you, Maxim."

"Hey, all joking aside, how are you gonna handle yourself when you're around her after this?"

"I've been handling it fairly well."

"And no other students are attached to you?"

"Maybe Caroline but, I'm not sure."

"Caroline?"

"Another one of my students."

"Is she anything like Miss Steele?"

"No, she's the exact opposite but...I don't know. She seems nervous around me. She asked for a leave of absence and it almost felt like she was worried I'd say no."

"Is she attractive?"

"Maxim, it doesn't matter. Both of them are my students; I can't get involved with something like that."

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Christian. When's the last time any girl preoccupied you like this?"

"Elena."

"Exactly, and that led to the conflict with Grace."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that maybe you should just give Ana a chance."

"And if I get fired?"

"Who said that you would?"

"Maxim..."

"Look, if she can get you this worked up just by a glance, then who's to say that she can't help in some other way? Think about, Grey. After Elena, you haven't been yourself."

"And that's exactly why I can't do this. Even if I wanted to, I just can't go through another fiasco like that. Seriously Maxim, I could get fired from this."

"What does Erika have to say about it?"

"Same as me."

"Well, she's never been wrong before but I'm just saying, would it really be that bad?"

"I wish I knew", I sigh as I finish my beer.

"Hey, I'm here if you wanna talk. The last thing I want is seeing you so worked up."

"Maxim, I already told you; she's my student. Nothing more."

"Whatever you say, Grey. In that case, could I have her then?"

"Yeah, as if you're ready for something like that."

"Hey, a man can dream."

**We're finishing up** a class when Caroline approaches me with her notice of leaving.

"Thank you, Miss Waters. I hope your mother feels well soon."

"Thank you, Professor Grey. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Good", she smiles, a little too quickly I might add. "Um, I'll see you there", she retorts but before I can respond, she's already out the door. _Fuck. Are all women like this?_

_She's just your student, Grey. _

Shaking my head to erase my thoughts, I say my final goodbyes and head down the hall.

**I slip on** a blue sweatshirt and check myself in the mirror. I don't do parties at all but since it's a special occasion and Erika would kill me if I don't, I figured I'd attend.

_Miss Steele will be there. _

_Fuck._ Ever since she almost fell into my class, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her for a damn second. Even in my dreams, I see her guileless eyes and hear her sweet voice. If she wasn't my student, I would've had her by now.

_"__Whatever you do, don't fuck the staff." _

_Shit. _

**The party is a lot livelier than I thought. **The last time I attended one of these was when I was still going to WSU, just before Elena sunk her claws into me.

_No, don't go there. Not now. _

Shaking my head in an attempt to erase the thought, I lock the car and walk into the house. Hopefully the sight of Miss Steele will finally calm my nerves.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Grey. _

**Two hours have gone by** and not a sign of Miss Steele. _Where is she? _Did she know about the party? Fuck. I was hoping to see her.

I watch awkwardly as the students grind each other and drink from kegs with who knows what's in them, and just then I see Caroline approaching, lighting up like Christmas when she sees me. _Shit._

"Good evening, Miss Waters", I address her when she reaches me.

"My, you're even more hot up close", she remarks.

"Excuse me?" _Is she drunk?_

"I wish I could but I can't. Not after the first moment that I met you", she giggles before taking a drink from a bottle.

"Miss Waters, I think that you've had enough", I say as I try to take the bottle from her but she snatches it away before I have the chance.

"It's Ana, isn't it? That's why I can't have you." _What is she talking about?_

"Figures. She's always got your attention", she continues and I try once again to take the bottle from her hands.

"Miss Waters, I think you should lie down before you get hurt." _Or worse. _

"I've been hurt since I met you. Don't you like me at all?"

"Miss Waters, you're my student."

"So?"

"Come on, let's get you to bed", I state but she stands in front of me as I try to walk forward.

"Miss Waters...", I start but she puts a finger to my lips, stopping me before I can continue.

"It's Caroline", she whispers. "Nothing more", and before I know it, she leans up and kisses me on the lips. I push her away instantly but before I can respond, she suddenly collapses in my arms and I struggle to keep her upright and from hitting the sidewalk. I pick her up in my arms and since I don't know where she lives, decide to take her to my office until she wakes up. I struggle to make it through the crowd, but I finally reach my car, unlock it, and make the attempt to get her inside.

**I carry Caroline** into my office and switch on the lights as she dozes in my arms. She hasn't woken up since we left but honestly, I'm happy that she didn't. I can't believe she kissed me. If it wasn't a party, I would've called her out.

_I would much rather have it be with Miss Steele. _

_Fuck, not now. _

I set Caroline on the couch and sure enough, she hasn't stirred since we left. I leave momentarily to get her a glass of water and when I return, she's curled up on the couch. I set the glass down on the nightstand beside the couch and head over to my desk to think about what just happened. Did she mean what she said or was that just the alcohol talking? Either way, I hope it never happens again.

_"__Thank you, Mr. Grey", _Miss Steele's timid voice rings in my head again. Fuck, what am I supposed to do now?

_Ana throws her head back in ecstasy as she climaxes around me and takes me with her. _

_"__Fuck, Ana", I hiss as I find my release and collapse on her chest. We're both breathing hard as we struggle to catch our breath. _

_"__Miss Steele, what am I gonna do with you?" _

I wake with a jolt as I check my surroundings._ My office. I'm in my office. _Fuck. When will that damn woman ever leave my head?

_As if you don't enjoy it. _

_Fuck. Maybe I do. _

I sit up straight and see Caroline still sleeping soundly on my couch. Good, she's still alive. I guess that's a good sign.

Suddenly, she opens her eyes and blinks sleepily in the light before sitting up and quickly scanning the room.

"It's okay, you're alright", I say as I stand to make sure she's okay.

"Mr. Grey?", she asks as if I'm a figment of her imagination.

"You passed out. I didn't know where your room was, so I brought you here until you could wake up."

"What happened?" _Shit, do I tell her?_

"You passed out. You were drunk from the party."

"I was? Shit", she mutters as she clasps her head as I'm assuming her hangover takes her over.

"I'll get you some Advil", I state as I stand up to see if I have any in my desk.

"Is that all that happened last night?", she asks and I wonder if I should tell her about her actions.

_"__Honesty is the best policy, Christian",_ my mother's words ring in my head. Yeah, that's what she always told me.

"You kissed me when you were drunk", I say bluntly and Caroline's eyes widen at my revelation. _Yeah, I know._

"Is that all?", she asks once I hand her the Advil.  
"Fortunately, yes. I hope it's not a habit of yours."  
"Of course not, but I'm so sorry that I did that. I swear I've never done it before."

"I would hope so, but let's just forget about it and never bring it up again", I remark more sternly than I intend.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Mr. Grey", she remarks as she downs two tablets and takes a long drink. Just then, my office phone starts ringing and after excusing myself, I go to see who it is.

"Professor Grey", I answer once I pick up the phone.

"Professor, have you heard from Ana Steele?", Henry, another one of my students asks on the other side.

"No. Should I?" _What's wrong?_

"I heard she was in the nurse's station. Is she okay?" _What? _

"When?"

"Last night. Apparently she had an accident."

"Shit. I'll go check on her right away", I reply before hanging up and reaching for my keys.

"What's wrong?", Caroline asks when she notices my expression.

"Ana, Miss Steele, is in the nurse's station here."  
"Oh no."

"Are you okay to get back to your room?"

"Yeah, I can manage that."

"Good. I'll see you in class and I promise not to bring this up to anyone."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I'll see you next class", she smiles, relieved I think, and after a final goodbye, I head out the door. _What the hell happened to Miss Steele?_


	4. Chapter Three

**I storm through the doors** of the nurse's station, checking every hallway for any sign of Miss Steele. I look past every door and check every room but so far, she's nowhere in sight. Not even the other nurses know where she is or why she even arrived. I tried talking to the receptionist's but she couldn't tell me what I wanted to know because of patient confidentially. _Fuck, where are you, Miss Steele? _

"Sir, can I help you?", someone asks me and I turn around to see a female nurse gazing at me puzzlingly.

"Yes, I'm looking for a student of mine; Anastasia Steele. She was just admitted not too long ago for some kind of accident", I explain.

"Anastasia Steele, you said?"

"Yes, that's correct."

I watch for a few moments as she checks her notes before stopping on a page.

"Miss Anastasia Steele. Yeah, she checked herself out after the nurses said she could go." _What?_

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Just that she was going back to her dorm room but she didn't say where it was."

"Any idea what happened to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but she had a black eye when she first got here. If I had to guess, I'm assuming it's from a fight." _Fight? She doesn't seem the type._

"Did she say how?"

"No, but she was a little embarrassed by her appearance and asked if she could leave early. Fortunately, it didn't look too serious but when I tried asking her about it, she didn't go into details and left just like that."

"Okay. Thank you", I say as I walk down the hallway and head out the doors. _What the hell happened to Miss Steele? _

**I'm gathering my papers **after our lecture and unfortunately haven't seen Miss Steele all day; not even in class. I tried looking her up on the student list for information but haven't found anything to indicate where she lives. I even called Erika for help since she keeps tabs on my students for me but so far, no luck.

_Shit. _

Ever since she almost fell into my class, I've barely been getting sleep and almost all my lectures have left me distracted. Even when I'm alone, she never leaves my mind. Why the hell wouldn't she tell me about her accident, or even Erika for that matter? Was she really that embarrassed or is it something to do with me?

_Calm down, Grey. She probably had a good excuse. _

Yeah, and it's frustrating that I don't know what it is.

Taking a deep breath, I try to calm my nerves just before my phone starts ringing and after checking the ID, I quickly answer the call; it's Maxim.

"Maxim, what's up?"

"Hey, Christian, we still on for pool tonight? I got a table reserved for us." _Fuck, I forgot all about that. _

"Sure, but I might be a little late. I'll see you guys when I can."

"Cool. See ya later."

"See ya then", I respond before hanging up.

"Everything okay, Mr. Grey?", Caroline asks as we start heading out.

"Yes, Miss Waters. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed a little distracted in class today." _I was?_ I hadn't noticed.

"Just some trouble with a student", I sigh.

"Ana Steele?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Have you seen her at all today?"

"Not since last night. I saw her in the library before I went to the party and she seemed pretty preoccupied."

"Was she studying?"

"I assumed that she was but it was kind of hard to tell."

"Do you have any idea what dorm she lives in?"

"I think I saw her entering my dorm last night. You want me to call her in?"  
"Yes, that would be nice. I didn't know you two lived in the same dorm."

"I guess it's a small world after all", she jokes and I laugh in response.

"How's your mother?"

"She's doing fine, thank you. She should be able to come home in a few weeks."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Do you want me to send Ana to your office?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Caroline."

"No problem, Mr. Grey", she smiles, a little too friendly I might add.

_Grey, don't be ridiculous. She's just helping you out. _

Gathering my equilibrium, I close the door behind me and head for my office, hoping that Miss Steele isn't in any serious trouble.

**A few minutes go by** and as I'm finishing grading an assignment, I hear a knock on my door. I call out for them to enter and Miss Steele immediately walks in. I instantly sit up as soon as I see it's her.

"Miss Steele."

"Mr. Grey. You wanted to see me?", she replies timidly. _Fuck, she's a goddess. _

"Yes, please come in", I motion with my hand and after she closes the door, she takes a seat across from my desk.

"Um, Caroline said you were asking where I was and why I didn't show up for class."

"Yes, that's correct. As a matter of fact, I tried seeing you in the nurse's station but you disappeared before I could."

"How did you know I was there?"

"Henry, one of my students, called to tell me you were there."

"Oh. I didn't know anyone else knew about it besides me."

"You mind telling me what happened?"

"Um, it was dark and I was walking back to my dorm and I didn't see where I was going and fell right on the concrete." _What? _

"Was it serious?"

"I had a bloody nose but that was about it", she answers quietly and I feel as if she's hiding something.

"And what about your eye?", I ask, pointing with my head to the bruise around her eye.

"I ran into the wall when I got back to my room", she responds before shifting in her seat. _Shit, what isn't she telling me? _

_Grey, focus. _

"Miss Steele, if something happened, then I think you should tell me what it is without any hesitation. If you're worried about being embarrassed, then I won't hold it against you."

"It's not that. I'm just a klutz, that's all."

"Considering your first day of class, I see that as possible", I joke and fortunately, I'm rewarded with a laugh. _God, she really is lovely. _

_Calm down, Grey. She's still your student._

Shifting in my seat, I straighten my posture and ask her the burning question.

"Miss Steele, why weren't you at the party last night? I was expecting you would attend since it was for the whole campus."

"Oh, um, I had some finals to study for and couldn't find the time. Plus, organized group activities aren't really my thing."

"So, what is your thing?"

"Reading and writing, to be honest."

"Writing?"

"Um, yeah. Just short stories, is all. I submitted some manuscripts to the English Department but haven't heard back from them yet."

"My supervisor, Professor James, might be able to take a look at them if you wanted. She got me this job unwillingly, so I think she owes me big time."

"Do you not like this job?"

"No, I do, but I didn't ask for it to be honest. Hardly any good has come from it and I was completely unprepared." _Especially for you. _

"I completely understand", she smiles shyly and I grin in response.

"Um, I think I should go. I'll try not to miss any more classes, Mr. Grey", she says before standing from her seat and I immediately follow in her wake.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Does your eye hurt at all?"

"Just a little but I'll be alright. It's a little hard to see, but I should be fine for next class."

"Do you want me to help you out?" _Shit, where did that come from?_

"Oh, no, it's okay. I can handle myself, thank you."

"It's no problem, Miss Steele. If you want, I can meet with you after class to go over the readings so I can put you on the right track." _That way I can see her apart from class. _

_Grey, settle down. _

"Um, okay. I like the sound of that", she says, eagerly I think.

"Good. Then I'll see you next class", I say as I go to open the door for her.

"See you then. Good day, Mr. Grey."

"You too, Miss Steele", I grin and with that, she exits my office. Am I tutoring the girl now? It'll only be temporary until she's able to do it herself.

As I think about it, I can't help but wonder what really happened in order for her to get a bruise like that. Did someone hit her? No, it can't be that...can it? That one nurse said it probably came from a fight. God, I wish I knew.

I glance at my clock and start packing up for pool with Maxim and Elliot. Hopefully, they don't bring up Miss Steele.

**"****And you think that something else happened instead?",** Elliot asks as he shoots another ball. _So much for not talking about Miss Steele... _

"Since when do people get black eyes from running into a wall?"

"So, you think she's lying to you?", Maxim asks as he takes his next shot.  
"The nurses said she was embarrassed but honestly, I'm wondering if it's a little more than that. I mean she left before I even got there and the bruise on her eye looked pretty bad."

"And you're sure that's the only thing that's bothering you?", Maxim inquires after I take my turn.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Grey, the girl almost falls into your class and ever since then, you've been completely off your game", Maxim states.

"Is that why I'm kicking your ass at pool?", I challenge with a brow raised.

"Very funny but I'm serious, Grey. Is she gonna be a problem or do you think you can handle her?"

"I'm not 'handling' anything, Maxim. She's just a student and off-limits."

"And that's it?"

"What else is there? Besides, she seemed pretty adamant about telling me of her accident."

"Maybe her and Caroline got in a fight over you", he jokes.

"Oh, please. Nothing that's occurred so far could ever lead to something like that."

"And what about that Caroline chick?"

"She's the exact same way, just less shy than Ana."

"Ah, so it's 'Ana' now. That's when you know she's special."

"Keep talking and I'll shove this cue down your throat", I warn but he just laughs in response.

"Has Caroline brought up anything about the kiss?", Elliot asks as he snakes another ball.

"Why do you ask?"

"Christian, she kissed you, _while_ drunk and woke up in your office. If Miss Steele isn't a problem, then is Caroline the same way?"

"It was only a kiss and she was completely over the influence."

"Wow, it must really suck to be so irresistible", Elliot smirks.

"Fuck off, Elliot. I got enough to deal with as it is."

Some time passes by and after Maxim wins the game of pool, I feel my phone vibrating and check the caller ID to see that it's Erika.

"Hey, Erika. Why are you calling so late?", I inquire as I find a secluded spot for some privacy. Erika usually calls during the day, not after ten at night.

"Christian, are you familiar with a student of yours named Caroline Waters?"

"Of course I am. She told me about Miss Steele."

"Well, how do you explain the fact that you kissed her at the party without her permission?"

"What?" Why the fuck would she say that?

"Miss Waters just came to me to file a complaint about sexual harassment and then gave me your name."

"Shit", I mutter under my breath.

"Christian, is there something I should know?"

"Erika, it's not what you think. Caroline came onto me and she was drunk when she did."

"What? Then why would she lie about that?"

"I don't know but just give me a minute and I'll be right there to explain", I say before walking back to the table and grabbing my coat from the chair.

"Miss Steele, again?", Maxim smirks.

"Fuck off, Maxim. I have something to take care of; I'll see you guys later", I say before strutting for the door. What the hell is Caroline up to with this? Unlike Elena, I've never been aggressive.

_Except for Ana. _

_Fuck. _

I take my keys out of my pocket, find my car and quickly climb inside. Caroline better have a damn good excuse for this. After Miss Steele, I don't need another distraction.


	5. Chapter Four

**"****Okay, just run me through this again",** Erika asks for what feels like the fifth time tonight. I'd swear she was a reporter. Taking a deep breath, I run through the events again while they're still fresh in my mind. The last time I was this exhausted was when I was seventeen studying for an exam and still had Elliot as a roommate. I can't even begin to count the amount of times he brought a girl into our room. Of course, what they saw in him I'll never understand.

"I showed up late at the party last night, as I so often do, and was there for about two hours until Caroline came along."

"And?", Erika urges.

"She approached me and I said my hellos, but it didn't take long to realize she was drunk. I tried to take away the bottle but the next thing I knew, she leaned up and kissed me and before I could react, she passed out in my arms. I didn't know where she lived, so I took her to my office just in case she woke up."

"And then you got the call about Miss Steele in the nurse's station?"

"Yes. Henry, one of my students, called to ask me where she was and I went looking for her to see that she was okay."

"And nothing else happened while Caroline was with you?"

"Like I said, she passed out on my couch and when she woke up, she didn't know where she was but I assured her she was okay. It was just before I got the call about Miss Steele."

"So, then why would she make up a story about you assaulting her like this?"

"I honestly have no idea, but I thought we left it alone once I told her about what happened. I swear to you, Erika, I did nothing wrong."

"Jesus", she whispers. "If I had known she was lying, I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's not your fault, Erika. I would've thought of the same thing."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll talk with Caroline about the event and find out what's going on with her. I've been fair with her all semester, so I don't know what she's playing at. It doesn't make any sense."

"And there's no other problems going on with your other students?" _Fuck, Ana. _

"No, nothing at all", I lie but Erika isn't buying it.

"Christian, I know Ana has been getting in your mind a lot lately, but is there something else going on that you would want to tell me? I won't file a report if she's becoming more than just a distraction."

"Erika, there's nothing going on between us but even if there was, I wouldn't stand by and do nothing; she's nothing more than a student."

"Are you sure about that, Christian?"

I'm about to reply but before I can say anything, we hear a knock on the door.

"Excuse me", Erika states and stands to go answer and once she does, I see that it's Miss Steele.

"Professor James?", she asks, obviously not noticing me.

"Yes?", Erika responds.

"Um, my name is Ana Steele and I wanted to know if I could drop these off with you since Christian Grey is your student. He told me to come and talk to you."  
"Oh, did he now?", Erika quips before directing her attention to me. Ana follows her gaze and immediately blushes when she sees me. _Oh?_

"Mr. Grey", she stutters, not expecting to see me; I'm assuming.

"Miss Steele. I see you took my advice."

"I might still need it, if that's okay with you", she says shyly. _God, she's lovely._

"Of course", I smile. "Would tomorrow work for you?"

"That's fine. My roommate's going on a date, so we can meet in my dorm room, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Um, thank you Professor James for your time and I'm sorry to have bothered you", she says toward Erika.

"Not a problem at all. I can read these by tonight and e-mail you when I can", she says kindly before taking the folder from Ana.

"Thank you. Um, I'll be looking forward to that. Bye", she waves at us and just like that, she disappears from my view. Erika closes the door when she's gone and looks at me with a curious look in her eyes.

"Was that Miss Steele? I can see why you're so attracted."

"I'm not attracted, Erika. I told you, she's just a student."

"Whatever you say, Christian, but if she becomes more of a problem, I'll have to notify the Dean."

"That won't be necessary, Erika. You have my word on that." Although deep down, I wonder if that's true.

**I'm playing pool** with Maxim and as always, Miss Steele hasn't left my mind. I think he's starting to notice.

"You're off your game, Grey. Ana getting you again?", he smirks as he takes the next shot.

"Fuck off, Maxim. I've just been stressed out at work."

"You talk to Caroline yet?"

"I was going to tomorrow, just before we have class."

"Any idea why she would do that?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew. I've treated her fair the whole semester and suddenly she decides to accuse me of sexual assault? What the hell did I do wrong?"

"You talk with Erika about it?"

"She's the one who got the report."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea when."

"God, Grey. You holdin' up alright?", he asks after I take my next shot and he orders a couple of beers.

"Let's just say that if all this blows over, I might consider retiring. Curse Erika for getting me into this hellhole."

"Hey, you made it this far. You must be doing something right."

"Yeah, and one of my students just accused me of seducing her."

"Christian, it wasn't your fault."

"Sometimes I wonder if it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe if I hadn't gone or taken Caroline to her room, she wouldn't have felt the need to accuse me of something like this. Then I could start regaining some of my sanity."

"And what about Ana?", he asks as I take a sip of beer.

"What about her?"

"Come on, Grey. I can't even say her name without you getting offensive about it."

"Maxim, I'm not getting offensive. I just can't help but wonder if something else is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"When Caroline came onto me at the party, she basically assumed that I was focusing more on Ana than on her."

"So?"

"So what if this assault charge is her getting back at me?"

"Grey, that's ridiculous."

"And what if it isn't? When I left my office, Caroline was fine and knew about what happened, but then she told Erika that _I _came onto _her _when we both know that's not true. What if they're connected somehow?"

"Grey, it's probably just a coincidence. Maybe she misheard you and came to a different conclusion."

"I don't know, Maxim. It just doesn't feel right to me."

"You tell Erika about it?"

"I didn't think about it until now."

"You want me to talk with her? God knows you got enough on your plate."

"No, thanks. I'll just talk with Caroline and find out what's going on. If she _is_ out to get me, I might have to reconsider this."

"And what about Ana?"

"They live in the same dorm, so maybe I could talk to her."

"Christ, Grey. I hope you know what you're doing."

"It's two students, Maxim; I think I can handle myself."

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Grey. _

**The next day at class,** I'm walking to the classroom with my things and suddenly hear screaming coming from nearby. _What the hell? _

"I'm sick of your bullshit, Ana! I told you to leave him alone."

"I shouldn't have to listen to you, Caroline. This isn't your place to say."

"Fuck that! I already told you to leave him alone."

"Caroline, just stop it, okay. I'm not into Professor Grey, so stop harassing me about it."

_They're talking about me? _

Just as I'm walking around the corner, I see Caroline slap Ana across the cheek and before she can react, I instantly pull her away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Caroline?", I snarl and she gapes at my response.

"You're seriously yelling at me? Why don't you go fuck your student", she snaps back and Ana immediately steps out of my grasp and heads down the hall.

"Don't fucking move, Caroline. I'll deal with you when I get back", I warn to her before running off to try and find Ana. It takes me a moment to spot her but I see her running down the hall, perceptibly upset. I run to catch up with her and once I get closer, I gently grab her arm.

"Ana, are you okay?", I huff once I see her.

"Please just leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this", she says quietly and I can tell she's been crying. _Fuck._

"Ana, please talk to me. I'm not gonna hurt you", I reassure her, hoping I sound calm.

"I'm fine, Mr. Grey. Please just leave me alone", she shudders before another tear escapes down her cheek. Before I can stop myself, I hold out my arms and pull her in slowly, giving her a chance to respond, and slowly stroke her hair as she continues to cry into my shirt.

"Shh, it's okay", I tell her over and over, eager to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I hate it when I cry", she says after a moment and I continue to stroke her hair.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all", I reassure her and feel her smile against my chest. As I'm holding her for what feels like forever, I ask the burning question that's been bothering me since last night.

"Is this the first time that Caroline ever hit you?", I ask gently and Ana stiffens as I do.

"Please talk to me, Ana. Did Caroline ever hit you?", I inquire quietly and after taking a deep breath, she finally gives me a response.

"Yes", she whispers and I feel my blood begin to boil.

"When?"

"The night before the party. That's why I didn't go." _What?_

"She hit you before the party?"

"I didn't want anyone to see me when it happened, so I went to the nurse's station and left as soon as I could", she remarks and lowers her head as if she's in shame. As she says this, my anger starts to grow and I'm secretly praying that I don't lose it right in front of her. _How could Caroline do this? What the hell has Ana ever done?_

"I'm so sorry, Ana. If I had known this was going on, I would've stopped it when I had the chance." God, how could I have missed this? I could've kept her safe. Student or not, she didn't deserve to get hurt.

I hold Ana for a few more minutes before checking to see if she stopped crying. I help dry her tears with the backs of my fingers and she slowly moves her head against my hand when I do. I freeze when she does, strangely touched by such an intimate gesture. I carefully run my fingers through her hair, marveling at how soft it is and her beautiful, clear blue eyes every time she looks at me. God, what is this girl doing to me?

Ana slowly looks up at me, fortunately not crying anymore and I cup her face in my hands. _God, she really is beautiful. _Before I can stop myself, I gradually pull her face to mine and after a moment's hesitation, kiss her softly on the lips. It takes a moment for her to respond but when my tongue lightly touches her bottom lip, she softly gasps and allows me more access to her mouth. I kiss her tenderly, not caring if we're overseen and after a few minutes, gently pull away. I think my heart has stopped beating as I gaze down at her, silently gauging her reaction.

"I'm sorry", I breathe, feeling as if time stopped when I do.

"It's okay", she whispers and I can tell she enjoyed it. Before I do something I'll regret, I instantly release her and head back down the hallway and straight toward the classroom, the entire encounter still racing through my mind.

_Shit. What the fuck have I done? _


	6. Chapter Five

_Ana screams my name as she arches her back and cries out her release. I collapse on her chest as we're both breathing hard and she holds me close to her chest, absentmindedly running her fingers through my hair. _

_"__We're gonna have to teach you to be quiet, Miss Steele", I breathe as I softly kiss her breast. _

_"__Why?"_

_"__Because with what I want to do with you, I don't want anyone else to hear", I reply as I kiss her again and start making my way down. She gasps at the feel as she unconsciously opens her legs and I start to worship her as she cries out in pleasure. I take her higher and higher, vowing to myself that I'll never let her go. _

_"__You're mine", I whisper as I gently blow on her sex. _

_"__I'm yours", she whimpers. "I'll always be yours." _

I wake with a jolt and sit upright in bed, quickly scanning my surroundings as I try to control my breathing. _My room... I'm in my room. _

_Fuck. When will that woman ever leave my mind? _

_Stop acting as if you didn't enjoy it, Grey. _

_Shit._ If I hadn't kissed her, I could finally get some decent sleep without worrying about Miss Steele invading my thoughts. Not a night goes by where she doesn't enter my mind and as much as I try to fight it, it's much harder than I thought.

_I kiss her tenderly, not caring if we're overseen and after a few minutes, gently pull away. I think my heart has stopped beating as I gaze down at her, silently gauging her reaction. _

_"__I'm sorry", I breathe, feeling as if time stopped when I do. _

_"__It's okay", she whispers and I can tell she enjoyed it. Before I do something I'll regret, I instantly release her and head back down the hallway and straight toward the classroom, the entire encounter still racing through my mind. _

_Shit. What the fuck have I done? _

_Yeah, what the fuck have I done? _

**I'm in class giving a **lecture about betrayal, silently hoping I don't look distracted as I do.

"So, when Tallie Jones discovers that her company is losing money, she's in shock as her assistant, Brigitte, is supposed to handle the finances but when she finds out it was Hunt doing the deed, the wound is already cut", I explain, once again feeling as if I'm in high school.

"But why would Hunt even do that? What did Tallie ever do to him?", Allison Peters, one of my most talkative students, asks as we read the synopsis.

"As painful as it is to admit, it wasn't just Hunt that decided to break her heart", I explain as I write something on the board. "When Tallie finds out that Brigitte was the one embezzling instead, it adds more salt than what Tallie was expecting, therefore concluding that the betrayals she's facing are more than she can handle."

"So, what would the general message be of the book?", Kerrie Kishner, the one who texts more than reads, asks me.

"As we all know from the ending of the book, Tallie's heartbroken, yes, but that doesn't mean she stays that way because of Jim Kingston, who helps heal her broken heart and gives her a happy ending. So, with that common evaluation, the true synopsis of the story is that even on the worse days, there's a possibility for joy."

"So, it's not just betrayal?", Jeremy Biker, the laidback one, addresses.

"Partially, yes, but that's the best part about reading novels; even when it seems simple or one-sided to one person, you can still find a deeper meaning and another way to look at it, so as to appreciate it a lot more than you thought you could. If you can't find another side of the same coin, then what's the point of reading the pages at all? Reading causes you to think and if you imagine the impossible, almost everything seems right and your journey into the work becomes worth it in the end. Nobody releases a book without thinking of that escape." Almost every student nods and murmurs in agreement, including Miss Steele who looks pleased by my answer.

_God, she really is lovely. _

_Grey, focus. She's just your student. _

I clear my throat and continue with my lecture, trying to keep Miss Steele away from my thoughts as I do.

**Everyone starts gathering **their things when we finish and Ana starts walking out the door before I call out her name.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey?", she says as she turns around. _God, she's beautiful. _

"Can I still see you tonight for our meeting in your dorm?" Now that Caroline's out of class, I don't have to worry about her and Ana.

"Um, yes. My roommate won't be back until tomorrow morning, so we don't have to worry about being interrupted."

"Good. Does seven work then for you? I have some grading to do, so I can't be there right away."

"Yeah, that's fine. Um, do you know my room number?"

"I hate to admit it but no I don't", I joke and she laughs in response.

"Um, it's room 23 in the dorm near the entrance", she smiles shyly and I have to fight back my smirk.

"I think I know where that is. I'll see you when I can."

"Okay. Um, just press the button by the door and say you're there for me."

"Alright. I'll see you then, Miss Steele."

"Okay. I'll see you", she replies and before I can respond, she's already out the door. I hide my amusement at her absence, secretly hoping I don't regret seeing her tonight.

_Calm down, Grey. She's nothing more than a student. _

I sigh deeply before gathering the last of my things and after every student is gone, I lock the door behind me and start making my way for my office, all while Miss Steele enters my mind as I do.

_God, I hope I know what I'm doing. _

**I'm sitting with Ana **in her dorm room on her bed, talking through her manuscript and making some final notes.

"So, does it make sense of what I'm suggesting?", I ask as she takes a sip of her tea.

"I think so. I didn't really think of that before but I like the idea."

"May I ask why you wanted to become a writer?"

"Um, I've just always been into reading since I was younger and growing up I wanted to try writing. I just suddenly had this dream of wanting to create stories that readers will fall in love with and writing just sounded like it was the most fitting."

"How do your parents feel about it?"

"My mom's always been supportive of me and my step-father, Ray, always jokes saying I can pay him back with my success", she giggles and I chuckle in response.

"They sound like pretty good parents."

"They are. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am now."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah", she smiles fondly and I can tell she means it.

"Miss Steele", I start, causing her to look at me.

"About the kiss the other day. I just wanted to apologize if I came on too strongly and I promise you that it'll never happen again. I swear I'm never like this with any of my students."

"Oh, um, it's okay, Mr. Grey. I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Good." _Thank God._ "Have you ever been kissed before?", I ask out of nowhere and once I say this out loud, she avoids my gaze and stares down at her lap. _What isn't she telling me?_

"Ana?", I press further, briefly surprised that I've said her name out loud.

"Um, I've never even been left alone with someone before", she says quietly.

"What do you mean?" Same as before, she avoids me when I say this. She's silent for a few moments and it takes me a second to realize what she means.

"You're still a virgin?", I inquire and she pushes a stray lock behind her ear. This is all the confirmation I need.

"Have you done anything at all?" _I can hardly believe this; she's fucking beautiful, so why is she still a virgin? _

_Grey, focus. _

"No", she says, shaking her head to emphasize her point. My blood immediately runs cold as she gives me this confession. _I just kissed a virgin._

"Hey", I say gently and before I can stop myself, I slowly take her hand, causing her to look at me and gently graze her cheek as she gasps at my touch.

"You don't have to be ashamed about this. I'm just surprised that no one's had you, that's all."

"Why?", she asks softly, not assessing what I've said.

"Because knowing how beautiful you are, I wouldn't be surprised if men were throwing themselves at you. It just seems like a sin." Her eyes widen and it takes me a moment to realize that I've just called her beautiful.

"Nobody's ever called me that before", she whispers before biting her bottom lip, causing me to stir.

"They should. I wish more girls looked the way you do", I confess, knowing deep down it's the truth. I can't even begin to count the number of women I've had in my life but Ana? There's just something about her that I'm struggling to avoid; this beautiful, smart girl with a gift for writing is unlike any other woman I've ever known in my life. I've never had this kind of temptation before, especially with her revealing that she's still a virgin. Student or not, I can't control how I feel.

Before I can stop myself, I slowly cup her chin and bring her lips to mine and after a moment's hesitation, gently kiss her on the lips as she melts at my embrace. I pull away slowly, hoping I didn't frighten her, and she stares at my lips, silently coaxing me to kiss her again. I pull her lips to mine again and after teasing her bottom lip with my tongue, she gasps in response, easily giving me more access to her mouth. I kiss her more passionately and she tries to return my fervor, letting out a small moan that emanates deep within her throat. I pull away, breathless as I do as Ana's panting hard.

"Do you want me to stop?", I whisper, secretly hoping she doesn't reject me when I do. After a few more moments, she gazes at my lips again and bites her bottom lip, instantly giving me her answer as she does. I quickly stand from the bed and gently pull her to her feet and before she can react, I carefully pull her closer and kiss her again, twisting my tongue with her own as she moans into my mouth. When I pull away, we're both breathing hard.

"Just tell me when to stop and I will", I remark softly but the look in her eyes tells me all I need to know. Before waiting for a response, I kiss her again, a little more forcefully, and she grips my biceps kissing me back with the same passion. I reach for the hem of her t-shirt and with my lips never leaving hers, slowly lift it above her head and discard it on the floor. I stare down at the lacy white bra she's wearing, marveling at her slim figure and perfect breasts that stretch beneath the fabric.

"Do you want me to keep going?", I ask cautiously. She nods shyly and I gently cup her face and stare into her eyes.

"You don't have to be shy around me, Anastasia. You have a beautiful body and nothing to be ashamed about." Her eyes widen at my compliment but before she can respond, I reach behind and unhook her bra before slowly guiding the straps down her arms and discarding it on the floor next to her t-shirt. I stare in amazement at her small but perfect breasts and after looking at her for permission, I gently cup them in my hands and watch as her nipples harden at my touch. She closes her eyes as I tease her nipples with my thumbs and forefingers and lets out a small moan as I continue to fondle her breasts.

"You have beautiful breasts, Anastasia", I remark and after gently pinching her nipples in turn, I slowly sink to the floor and start undoing her jeans. I unhurriedly undo the button and ease down her zipper and then slowly, _very_ slowly, pull them down her legs and motion for her to step out. She does as she's told and holds onto my shoulders and after setting her jeans to the side, I stand to my feet and kiss her hard before lying her on the bed. My lips never leave hers and after cupping her breast and moving my lips to her neck, I lower my hand down to her sex and slip my hand inside her panties, softly brushing my thumb against her clitoris. She gasps when I carefully insert a finger inside her and grips my arms as I gently start pumping my finger, just before stretching her more as I insert another one into her vagina. Her back arches as I circle my fingers, marveling at how wet she is and once I feel her walls begin to tighten, I remove my fingers, much to her disapproval and stand off the bed before standing to my feet. I reach for the buttons on my shirt and undo each one in turn and Ana's gaze never leaves my own. I slowly slip my shirt off my shoulders and drop it to the floor and start undoing my jeans, all while my gaze never leaves Ana. I drop my pants to the floor, still leaving on my boxers, and Ana's eyes briefly look down and I smirk at her movement. I then reach in my pants' pocket for a condom and after one final look at Anastasia, I let my boxers drop and her mouth pops open as she stares at my member.

"Do you like what you see?", I ask gently and she bites her bottom lip before meeting my gaze again. I slowly climb on the bed and hover over her body as my lips find hers and kiss her tenderly again. I reach for the waistband of her panties and start pulling them down as she lifts her hips, thus making it easier for me to continue. I toss them on the floor and kiss her gently before reaching for the condom and ripping it open with my teeth.

"Just tell me when to stop, okay?", I reassure her and she nods shyly in response. I slide the condom on my length and carefully push her legs open, leaving her exposed and after one more look of permission, I slowly sink into her and grit my teeth as she gasps at the feel.

"It's okay, baby", I whisper, watching her mouth form a perfect _O _as I adjust to her size. I circle my hips as I take more of her and she grips my biceps, silently panting as I do. I slowly pull out of her and back in again and she pants in a comeback as I do it again.

"You okay?", I inquire. _Fuck, she feels so good._

"Yes", she whimpers before clearing her throat. "Yes, I'm fine."

"This'll be over quick but if you won't me to stop, don't hesitate to tell me." She smiles shyly and grips me again and after a few more thrusts, preparing her for more, I gently start rocking my hips back and forth and hiss through my teeth as I adjust to her tension.

"Fuck, Ana", I pant and her hands slowly grip my shoulders as I lower myself down, taking more of her as I do. She timidly lifts her legs and wrap them around my waist and I faintly hear her whimper as I climb higher and higher, feeling her tense as I do.

"Don't be afraid to come, baby. I want you to come for me", I breathe and after a few moments, Ana suddenly arches back and cries out to the ceiling as her climax takes her over. I rock my hips a few more times before finding my own release and after calling out her name, I collapse on her chest, unable to catch my breath. I softly kiss her chest as her breathing returns to normal and shift so that I'm resting my weight on my forearms and hovering over her, checking her reaction.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm", she smiles and I can tell she enjoyed it.

"Are you sore?"

"A little. I never knew it could feel that way." _Honestly, neither did I. _

I gently pull out of her as she winces at my absence and after removing and knotting the condom, I toss it in the trashcan and lie down beside Ana. I pull her to me as she rests her head on my chest and I softly kiss her hair as her breathing relaxes and she smiles against my chest.

"No one's gonna know about this, right?", she asks suddenly and I freeze at her question.

"If you're worried I'm gonna tell someone, then no, I won't."

"Not even Erika?" _Shit. _

"No, no one. If they ever found out, I could lose my job."

"I'm sorry", she says sympathetically and I carefully pull her away so I can look at her more directly.

"It's not you fault, Anastasia. You don't have to believe that."

"What are we gonna do after this?"

"We'll keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone about what we did and as long as you do the same, we have nothing else to worry about."

"I'd never talk about us with anyone, not even Kate, um, my roommate."

"Good. Then I guess we're okay."

"Have you ever had sex with a student before?"

"No, but after you, I'd say it was worth my time", I smile warmly and she smiles in return. I kiss her softly and she kisses me back and after I pull away, she rests her head on my chest again and after a few moments, I can tell she's asleep.

_Fuck. I've never had better sex in my life. _

**A few hours** go by and I'm startled awake as my phone rings nearby. I check Ana and she's fast asleep beside me. I carefully pull back the blanket and climb out of bed before looking for my phone. I find it in my jacket pocket and after checking the caller ID, quickly answer the call; it's Elliot.

"Hey, bro. What's up?", I say as quietly as I can manage.

"Christian, you gotta get down to the hospital. Grace just found out she has cancer."

"What? When?"

"About an hour ago. Me and Mia are on our way and Dad should be there soon." _Shit._

"I'm on my way", I remark before hanging up the phone. I quietly get dressed as Ana continues to sleep and after kissing her lips, careful not to wake her, I grab the last of my things and head out of the room.


	7. Chapter Six

**I'm sitting in the** waiting room, wringing my hands after receiving the news about Grace. She just found out she has stage 1 breast cancer, which in some ways is a blessing, but I can't help my anxiety after finding this out. Grace has been my rock ever since my adoption, so the thought of her going through something like this is like a knife twisting in my dark soul, almost suffocating me and not allowing me to breathe. How the hell could this happen? She's been healthy her whole life.

Fortunately, some friends of hers recommended some treatment and if she follows them, they said she'll be okay. They mentioned the five-year survival rate, which only makes me more worried. The last thing I want is to lose her and even though I haven't in a while, I'm praying that she'll stay with us as long as she can. Whatever she needs, I'm more than willing to give.

After a few minutes of sitting there by myself—Elliot and Mia went back to work and I came out to get some air—I finally hear the door to Grace's room open and her and my dad, Carrick, as well as Dr. Greene, a friend of my mother's, exits from the room. I immediately stand and walk toward them, where Grace smiles warmly and I walk into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mom", I whisper, briefly surprised by my emotions but since she's my mother, I think I have a good excuse.

"It's okay, darling. We found out in time and everything will be okay", she says kindly and I grin against her shoulder. I soon release her, hoping I look contained, just as she turns to Dr. Greene and thanks her for her time.

"Of course, anything I can do. Just be sure to check in with us in case anything goes wrong and just be light on your feet and keep your workload under wraps. No reason to stress this out any more than we should", Dr. Greene smiles before giving her friend a hug.

"Is it safe to go back to work?", Carrick asks as they pull away.

"I would think so, but just take it easy. Don't overwork more than you have to."

"After news like this, I think I can guarantee it", Grace smiles, trying hard to not show any emotion. Ever since I was a kid, she would always try to appear a lot stronger than how she felt, not wanting to worry or stress out any of us who were concerned about her wellbeing. It might be an act, but I know when she's hurting, and this news is breaking her more than even she could've imagined. No matter what, I'm not leaving her side and whatever she needs, I'm going to provide as best I can. After everything she's done for me, it's the least I could do.

After Dr. Greene bids us farewell and heads down the hall, Carrick gives Grace a tender kiss on the lips and pulls her in for a hug, squeezing her gently.

"I need to get back to work. I should be home by tonight", he says as he gently kisses her forehead.

"Okay, darling. I'll see you then", she grins and after one final kiss and a pat on my back, he leaves and starts heading down the hall.

"Is there anything I can get you?", I ask once he's out of earshot.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine; you don't have to stay."

"After hearing this, I think I have a right to."

"Is everything going fine with your classes?", she asks kindly and I have to fight my laugh.

"Yeah, they're going fine. It's getting easier every day."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?", she asks suddenly and I tense in response. _Shit, don't tell her about Ana._

"Why would there be anything else? I've just been busy with my work."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart", she says while rolling her eyes and I can't help my laugh. "I need to get back to work, but you'll call me later tonight?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I don't have any assignments."

"Christian, go. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself", she scolds wholeheartedly and I sigh in exasperation before nodding my response.  
"Okay. Just call me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine. You take care of yourself, okay?"

"You, too", I say as I pull her in for another hug, trying hard not to break down in front of her. I've never cried in my life but right now, I'm almost making an exception.

"I love you, dear boy", she says softly and I smile at her words.

"I love you, too, Mom", I reply as I gently kiss her cheek and pull away from our embrace. I leave her on her own and head down the hall, quietly contemplating telling her about Ana.

_You need to tell her, Grey. She's your mother. _

_Yeah, but she also knows Erika and if she found out, I would definitely lose my job._

For now, I can't tell anyone about this, but I'm honestly wondering if I can keep it up. At least for now.

_Shit. Why the fuck is this so complicated? _

**The next day at class,** I'm setting out my papers and look up to see Miss Steele quietly enter the room. Fuck, even after a few days she looks glorious. She glances at me shyly and pushes her hair behind her ear before sitting down at a desk and taking out her things. Fuck, I hope she's not mad at me. I haven't seen her since our first night together and honestly, I'm not sure how to act.

_Grey, she's your student. _

_Yeah, one that I just had sex with the other night. _My body stirs at the memory and I'm secretly hoping I don't look distracted today in class.

I clear my throat to erase my thoughts, close the door after the last student enters, and set about in starting today's lesson, all while Miss Steele never leaves my mind.

**After class,** I'm packing up my things as my students start to file out and once it's just me and Ana, I stop her at the door.

"Ana, can I see you in my office, please?"

"Um, okay", she replies quietly and after letting her exit first, I close and lock the door behind me and then lead her to my office, running through what I want to say about the other night. Once we reach the door, I take out my key and unlock it and after motioning for her to enter first, I follow close behind and switch on a light before closing the door and making sure we're alone. When I see the coast is clear, I take a deep breath and turn to face the beautiful creature standing before me.

"Firstly, I wanted to apologize for leaving the other night without saying anything." Her eyes widen at my comment and I'm assuming it's not what she was expecting to hear.

"May I ask why you did?", she asks timidly and I muffle my groan at her words. _God, she intoxicating._

"My mother just found out she has breast cancer and I wanted to be with her. My brother, Elliot, called me and I didn't wanna wake you, so that's why I left."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Is she doing okay?"

"She's fine. We were quick in finding out so hopefully with some treatments, she's gonna be okay", I smile, hoping I look relieved and not worried as hell.

"When you left, I was worried...", she whispers and stares down at the floor before biting her bottom lip. After a few moments, I suddenly realize why she was so upset.

"You thought I didn't enjoy it?", I blurt out loud, causing her to look at me.

"Enjoyed it?"

"Our first night", I explain and she blushes when I do.

"I was worried I did something wrong and that you wouldn't wanna see me again", she says shyly and I suddenly feel like a shit. That was never my intention and the fact that she thought that makes me feel even worse.

Slowly, so as not to scare her, I gently grab her chin and pull her face upward, causing her to release her lip and stare at me when I do. I gently run my thumb over the small indentions in her lip and fight my groan at how soft she feels. _God, she really is beautiful._

"Ana, you never have to feel that way around me", I whisper, staring into her beautiful blue eyes when I do.

"That was the best sex I've ever had in my life, and I would never dream of leaving you behind", I continue, knowing deep down it's the truth. I can't begin to count the number of times I've had sex with women but with Ana, it strangely didn't feel like she was just another number; but rather as if we were both having our first night. I can't explain it but sex with her, somehow, made me feel something that I've never felt before. I can't tell what it is but knowing her, it feels like something special.

She softly gasps at my declaration and after a moment's hesitation, I slowly pull her to my lips and after checking for permission, I tenderly kiss her on the lips, feeling her melt against my mouth when I do. I slowly tease the tip of her tongue with my own and after she gasps, I glide my tongue past her lips and pull her in closer as our tongues intertwine and I fully claim her mouth. _God, she's as sweet as she looks._

After what feels like an eternity, I pull away as we both catch our breath and softly kiss her hair as she tentatively reaches for my biceps as I continue to hold her close. After a while, she rests her cheek on my chest and I softly stroke her hair before she mumbles against my shirt.

"What are we gonna do about this?", she asks suddenly and I tense in response.

"I don't know. I've never had to keep something like this a secret in my life."

"Because I'm your student?", she inquires and I imply she sounds sad.

"Hey", I say gently as I pull away from her embrace. "Don't worry about that. We'll figure something out but I don't want you to feel upset."

"What about your job?"

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, we'll figure something out."

"I'm really sorry that I put you in this", she says quietly as she stares down at the floor.

"Beautiful, you didn't. I should've never come onto you like that", I confess but deep down, I'm glad that I did.

"Come onto me?", she asks as she raises her face to meet mine. _Fuck, she really doesn't know._

"Persuaded you like that", I explain, smiling when I do.

"I'm kind of happy you did", she replies and the coy look in her eyes tells me that she means it. I gape at her words and laugh, suddenly surprised by how coquettish she can be.

"Miss Steele, you're full of surprises."

"I'm glad, Mr. Grey", she smirks before shyly looking away.

"How was it for you?", I inquire as I hold my breath for her response.

"It was really nice", she smiles shyly and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't mind doing it again", I blurt, making her look up at me when I do.

"Again?", she whispers and I have to fight my smirk. I kiss her softly, once again feeling her melt but before I can go any further, we suddenly hear a knock and jump at the sound. _Shit._

"Wait here", I whisper and go to answer the door. I open it to see Kylie, another one of my students, standing outside awkwardly as if I'm the fucking principal.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Grey, but I was wondering if you could help me with an assignment."

"Of course. I was just seeing Miss Steele out", I remark professionally and she glances around the doorframe and smiles kindly at Ana.

"I'll see you at next class, Miss Steele", I remark toward Ana, hoping I sound normal.

"Okay. Thank you for your help", she grins before stepping past Kylie and exiting my office.

"Shall we begin?", I inquire toward Kylie and after a moment, we start on her assignment.

**About an hour or two later,** I see Kylie out just as Erika approaches once Kylie's out of earshot.

"There you are! I was worried you quit."

"Hello, Erika. It's nice to see you, too", I joke and she laughs in response.

"I was just checking to make sure you knew about the trip." _Trip?_

"What trip?"

"The trip to London. Some students in my class signed up for it, including Miss Steele." _What?_

"You're all going to London?", I nearly shout, hoping it's not too loud. Erika furrows her brows, not understanding my reaction.

"I assumed you knew. She didn't tell you?"

"We're not exactly friends at this point", I respond, hoping I sound nonchalant.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"How long is the trip?", I interrupt.

"About a week if not more."

"For all of your students?"

"Yes. It's an annual trip to my hometown to help with some assignments. Why are you reacting like this?" _Fuck._

"I just didn't know, is all. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just try to keep calm for your next class", she retorts and I roll my eyes in response.

"Oh please, since when have I lost my temper?"

"Well...", she begins.

"Don't push it", I warn but she laughs in response. My reaction to this position wasn't exactly a good one.

"Well, anyway, I'll send you pictures when we're there but next time, I expect you to come."

"Of course. I'll see what I can do."

"Good", she winks and after a final wave, she leaves me on my own. Shit, why didn't Ana tell me about this?


	8. Chapter Seven

**I'm waiting at a local restaurant,** waiting for Miss Steele to meet with me about London.

_Why didn't she tell me she was going? Why wouldn't Erika tell me sooner? Was Miss Steele circumventing me? _

_Why is that so surprising? She loves literature, so why wouldn't she go? _

_I know, but why wouldn't she let me know about her trip? Are things that awkward for her or is it something different? _

_Grey, stop overthinking this. She's your student, not your lover. _

_Shit, why the fuck is this so complicated? _

As I'm pondering over the current situation, I suddenly look up at the entrance and standing in the doorway is Miss Anastasia Steele, looking beautiful as ever and looking over the restaurant. I stop breathing for a second but after a moment's hesitation, I finally compose myself and emerge from my seat and go to greet her, secretly hoping I look calm as I do.

"Miss Steele", I say once I get closer.

"Professor Grey", she smiles shyly, causing me to smile back.

"Please, come", I say as I extend my hand for hers but she hesitates when I do, checking to make sure nobody sees it.

"Don't worry, no one recognizes me here. I promise we're safe", I assure her and after another second, she finally takes my hand. I lead her back to the table and pull her chair out for her and once she's seated, I step back to my chair.

"I already ordered some wine. I hope that's okay with you", I say as I fill up our glasses half-way and take a sip myself.

"Um, is that allowed for me?", she asks timidly.

"I know the owner, so, I'm sure we'll be fine. I told him I'd keep an eye on you", I wink with a wicked gleam in my eyes and she blushes in return, giggling when she does. _God, she's lovely._

"Why did you want me to come over?"

"I wanted to ask you about why you were going to London", I reply bluntly and she gapes in response.

"Um...", she starts but continues twisting her fingers in her lap, avoiding my gaze when she does. _Shit, don't intimidate her, Grey. _

"Um, I've always wanted to go to London so when Erika, I mean, Professor James told me, I really wanted to go."

"Because of your love of writing?"

"And literature. The great authors from London really inspire me when I write."

"But why wouldn't you tell me about the trip?" She doesn't answer for a while and can see she looks guilty.

"Is it because of me?", I whisper, hoping I don't sound too anxious.

"You?", she inquires, not understanding what I meant.

"Anastasia, is this relationship too overwhelming that you couldn't tell me about your trip?", I clarify softly.

"Oh, um, kind of, I guess", she stutters, still avoiding me all the same. I gently coax her to look at me and when she finally does, I meet her beautiful, blue eyes and indecision on her face. _God, she really is lovely._

"Listen", I start while taking her hand in mine. "I know this sounds complex for you, and I don't blame you for that at all. But I don't want you feeling as if it's something that we can't do."

"Even when I'm your student?" _Shit._

"It doesn't matter that you're my student. I know I shouldn't have persuaded you like that, but, I sort of had the knowledge that it would be wholly worth my time."

"Why?"

"Because...", I say before clearing my throat. "Having sex with you was easily the best experience I've ever had in my life, and you being my student hasn't changed for me at all." Her eyes go wide at my confession and I can't help my smirk by her shock. _Will I ever get used to this?_

"Better than anything at all?"

"Yes, I would say so. I know I shouldn't be saying this at all but with you, it's unlike anything I've ever had. I know in some way that what we're doing is wrong but at the same time, I don't regret it for a second. And I hope you do, too. If you want, I'll try to keep an open mind and do this the way you want but until we figure out what to do, I don't want you to feel like running away or quitting this simply because I'm your professor. Honestly, I don't care that I am, and all I want is to try this with you."

"But what if you get caught with me? I don't wanna take the chance of getting you fired or in trouble with Erika, um, Professor James."

"Trust me, I don't want that either, but we don't need to have all the answers right away. I wanna try, Anastasia, and I've never been steadier of something this serious in my life. I only wanna try; it's up to you what happens next." She regards me for a moment and twists her hair around in her fingers, I'm assuming another nervous habit, quietly contemplating what I've just told her. I'll admit, it's pretty perilous being involved with a student but if this doesn't work out, at least I'll know if it was a waste of time. Honestly, I'm hoping that it's not.

After what feels like an eternity, she finally meets my gaze and tucks her hair behind her ear, all while straightening up as if this was a business meeting. I resist my smirk as she takes a deep breath, readjusts in her seat, and a slow, carnal smile spreads across her lips.

"Okay. I'm willing to try this, too." _Well, thank God for that. _

"I'm very glad to hear that, Ana. And don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Would you ever consider going to London with me?", she says quietly. _What?_ _Go to London? _

"I don't know if I can, Anastasia."  
"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to have a substitute if I do."

"Is there anyone in the department that would be willing to help you?"

"Honestly, I doubt that they ever would." She gives me a puzzled look and after taking a deep breath, I finally answer her unspoken question.

"Everyone in the English Department is older than me and has been working at the university for several years at a time, all with experience. I was brought in out of nowhere and all for a favor to Erika, so when they found out about that, they didn't fully accept me and apart from Erika, I was kind of on my own."

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Your first class with me was also my first day."

"Are you regretting being a professor?"

"No, I'm not, but I have to admit it was something I wasn't prepared for."  
"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was still in Erika's class, a year before graduation, I was helping her with assignments and side jobs and sometime after I graduated, she offered me the job. She said I had potential and I was surprised by her offer, but I couldn't help feeling that I wasn't qualified at all. I was just fresh out of college and trying to make a living but since she's helped me out, I kind of owe her a lot. Either way, I'm still learning as I go."

"Has it gotten easier since you first started teaching?"

"After meeting you, yes, I think so", I smirk and she blushes a lovely shade of pink, biting her lip to avoid a smirk herself.

"Are you going to miss me when you're gone?", I ask.

"Maybe", she smirks before taking a sip of wine.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Steele?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey."

"You know you can call me Christian. We're not in the classroom tonight."

"Does it annoy you?"

"Not at all. It just feels weird when it's somebody I'm dating."

"Are we dating?"

"Have you never been on a date before?"

"Um, once when I was younger but it never evolved from there."

"Why not?"

"Um, he wanted to have sex with me but since I was only fifteen, I wasn't ready at the time."

"How old was he?"

"Seventeen."

"Why did you suddenly decide to have sex with me?"

"Um, I thought you were attractive when I first came to class but honestly, I didn't know if you felt the same."

"Do you have any regrets?", I ask, holding my breath as I wait for her response.

"No. No, I don't think I do", she smiles and my fear goes away.

"Does your roommate suspect anything?"

"She came by after you left but I just told her it was somebody I knew in class."

"Did she believe you?"

"We've known each other for a while, so she had no reason not to."

"How's she getting on with Elliot?"

"Fine, I think. Elliot seems like a really nice guy."

"Once you get to know him, you might not feel that way anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Elliot's kind of like the bad boy that almost everyone avoids, except when it's a date. We used to fight a lot when we were kids and if it was up to me, I wouldn't have him as my brother."

"Because of that?"

"No, because he's a fucking pain in the ass." Miss Steele laughs and I join in as well.

**About an hour** passes by and I can tell the alcohol's getting to Miss Steele.

"Do you have any other assignments tonight?", she asks suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"I wouldn't expect so. Why?" She shifts again in her seat before looking up at me through her lashes and biting her bottom lip, causing me to stir. _Fuck, she's alluring._

"Because if you're not going to London with me, I think maybe a last meeting before I leave would be acceptable."

"Really? What kind of meeting did you have in mind?" She slowly licks her lips and that's all the confirmation I need.

"Are you coming onto me, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, Professor Grey", she whispers. After taking a final sip of my wine, I stand and offer my hand for hers and after a moment, she accepts and rises from her seat.

"As this might be the last time for a while, I think it's time if we try something special."

"Like what?", she whispers.

"I'll tell you when we get there. Considering your first night, I think you deserve a proper bed", I joke and she laughs along as well.

"Okay", she says quietly and before I can stop myself, I pull her in slowly and gently tilt her chin up, just before planting a soft kiss on her mouth. She instantly melts beneath me and kisses me back with the same passion, offering all she has to give. I hold her head and deepen the kiss, all while she quietly moans into my mouth and I feel my erection pressing against my jeans. _Fuck, I want her right now. _

We both pull away, trying to catch our breaths and looking into her eyes, I can tell she wants more.

"Do you trust me?", I whisper against her mouth.

"Yes", she pants softly. With that, I take her hand in mine and lead her to my car, trying hard to keep my feelings at bay.

_She's just your student; nothing more. _

_Then why doesn't it feel like that at all? _

**I drive Ana** to my apartment, thankful I'm under the limit, and step out to open her door and lead her inside. I pull out my keys as I gently squeeze her and once the door's unlocked, I lead her upstairs. I've invited countless women to my apartment before but with Ana, it feels a lot more special and I have no idea why.

_Because she's your student. _

_Fuck. _

I open the door to my penthouse and watch Ana's jaw drop as she takes in my apartment.

"Like what you see?", I smirk.

"It's beautiful", she breathes.

"Yes it is", I reply and when she looks at me, I can tell she's blushing again.

"Do you trust me? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because what I have in mind might not be something that you're open to." She furrows her brow at my comment, not comprehending what I'm talking about.

"You can always say no", I say quietly and after a moment, she slowly nods her head and I lead her to my bedroom. I open and close the door behind us ad release her before heading to my closet and pulling something out. I return to Ana still standing in the same position and from behind, pull out what I brought. The expression on her face tells me everything I need to know.

"A mask?", she inquires.

"I want you to wear it."

"Why?"

"Call it delayed gratification", I joke but she still seems uncertain.

"I won't hurt you, Anastasia. You can always tell me to stop." After regarding me for an extra moment, she slowly nods her approval and I instruct her to turn around, which she does unexpectantly. I carefully tie the mask around her head and fasten the sash in the back.

"Alright?", I whisper in her ear.

"Yes", she pants and I can tell she's turned on.

"Good. Lift up your arms", I order and after a beat, she does as she's told. I slowly lift her shirt above her head and discard it on the floor before proceeding with the rest of her clothes. Once she's fully naked and standing gloriously before me, I gently guide her to the bed and help her sit down, just before removing my own clothes and retrieving a condom from the dresser. I rip the packet with my teeth and slide it on my length before sitting on the bed and scooting Ana back.

"You okay?", I ask.

"Mm-hmm", she mumbles. I then direct her to face me and guide her when I do, making sure she's sitting on her knees with her hands on her thighs.

"Pick a safe-word", I order but she's silent at my request.

"Pick an order, Miss Steele", I order a little more forcefully and I watch as she swallows and parts her lips.

"Red", she replies quietly and I grin in satisfaction. I drink her in as her skin glows in the moonlight and before I can resist the temptation, I take her nipple in my mouth and suck. Hard.

"Ah", Ana moans and arches her back.

"Feel it, baby. Feel it for me." I continue my assault of her nipple and twist its twin with my thumb and forefinger, all while Ana squirms from the tension.

"Please", she whimpers and her legs start trembling and I can tell she's close.

"Just a second, baby. I want this to last", I whisper as I continue to worship her breasts, making sure each one has a fair amount of time. She continues to writhe at my touch and before I know it, her head falls back as she screams to the ceiling, shaking slightly as she recovers from her orgasm. I kiss her breasts and kiss her passionately, just before lowering her down on the bed and having my erection poke at her opening.

"Are you okay?", I pant and she nods shyly in response.

"Tell me, Anastasia."

"Yes, I'm fine", she squeaks and smiles to reassure me. I grin and kiss her again before taking my member and unhurriedly entering her core. She gasps with a wordless plea and grips my arms as I take her completely. I gently roll my hips, allowing her to feel more of me, and start rocking them at a steady pace. She nimbly wraps her legs around my waist and pushes me closer, just as I start to find my rhythm.

"Give it to me, Ana", I growl and within a few minutes, she comes around me and I follow in her path.

Fuck, will I ever get used to this?


	9. Chapter Eight

**I'm working on** assignments for the next class and Miss Steele never leaves my mind in the process in return. It's been only three days since she left for London with Erika and truthfully, I've missed her since she left. It's been hell to focus in class because I keep thinking about her.

Ever since I bedded her in her dorm room last week, I unexpectedly felt fulfilled and as if I committed a terrible sin all at once. Every word, every assignment, every noise makes me think of her and in retrospect, it's starting to piss me off. Fuck, maybe this was a mistake.

_It's not like you didn't want her, Grey. You could've stopped this when you had the chance. _

Deep down, I know it's the truth but at the same time, I don't want it to end. I've never felt this way before—not even with Elena—and yet after a few nights, I don't feel like the same man. _God, what is happening to me?_ Of all people, why did it have to be Miss Steele?

Closing my eyes, I picture her head thrown back in ecstasy and her cries of passion when she came, taking me as she went. My body stirs at the memory and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. God, what the hell is she doing to me? I can't explain it, but it felt both right and wrong at the same time and it's not a feeling I've been exposed to before. Elena never made me feel this way and in a strange turn of events, I was nothing more than her student. How the hell is it any different from right now?

_Damn, what are you doing to me, Miss Steele? _

Just then, I hear a ping on my computer and look up to see that I have one new e-mail: from Miss Steele herself. Grinning, I open the e-mail and read what she has to say.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Missing You

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Christian Grey

Hi. How are you, Mr. Grey? I'm missing you in London and it's lonely without you. I wish you were here.

Anastasia R. Steele

_Of course she signs her name._ The thought makes me smile. Trying to regain my composure, I quickly type my response and press send.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing You, Too

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele, I'm very well, thank you, especially given that it was you that messaged me. How are you?

How is your trip so far?

P.S. I wish I was there, too...

Christian Grey

Professor at Washington State University

Taking a deep breath, I impatiently wait for her response.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Better Than I Imagined

**Date: **February 13 2019

**To:** Christian Grey

Mr. Grey, it's so beautiful here and beyond my wildest dreams. We've visited all the areas that inspired my favorite novels and Erika just led us to the 'home' of Sherlock Holmes and around Chelsea Embankment. It's a dream come true. We're taking a rest from travelling all day, so I have time to message you. :)

How much do you miss me?

Anastasia R. Steele

_What? Is she testing me? _

_Don't be ridiculous, Grey. She's not the type. _

Furrowing my brow, I type her my response.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Is There Something You're Not Telling Me?

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Why do you ask?

I'm very glad to hear that. :)

Christian Grey

Professor at Washington State University

After a few moments, she finally responds and I smirk once I read the subject matter in bold.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Why Do You Think?

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Christian Grey

Because I really wish you were here...

Anastasia R. Steele

_Is she flirting with me?_ Quickly, I type up my response.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Are You Coming onto Me, Miss Steele?

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele, I hope you're alone when writing this. I wouldn't want you to get caught with a subject such as that.

Christian Grey

Professor at Washington State University

_When's the last time someone turned me on from an e-mail?_

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Of Course

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Mr. Grey, I am alone in my own room and nobody is with me; I wouldn't risk our relationship. You should know me better than that.

Anastasia R. Steele

_Oh, Miss Steele has a smart mouth._ The thought make me chuckle.

Are we in a relationship? I didn't think that we were dating.

_She's only your student, Grey. _

_Fuck. _

Checking my equilibrium, I type out my response, contemplating what our current situation is to myself. Are we dating? I've never had to ask that question in my life.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Clever Girl

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele, you're full of surprises but considering our relationship, I think I'm starting to enjoy it. However, maybe I can do something about that for when you return from London. I'm finding my nights with you to be very satisfying in return.

Christian Grey

Professor at Washington University

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Promise?

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Christian Grey

Maybe with the mask? That night was very stimulating to say the least.

Aren't you afraid of getting caught?

Anastasia R. Steele

_Oh, sweetheart, I wouldn't dare to be that careless. _

**From:** Christian Grey

**RE: Subject:** Promise?

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele, considering our current circumstances, I wouldn't dream of taking the risk on us getting caught, either. Especially given our last time before you left for London, which I would very much like to do to you again. If you behave. ;)

Christian Grey

Professor at Washington University

Just then, I hear a ping from my phone and check to see that it's Maxim, asking for a night of pool. _Shit, what the hell am I supposed to tell him?_ Sending a quick reply, I open a new e-mail and bid farewell to Ana, even when I'm dreading it as I do.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Think of me...

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele, I must go now but I greatly await your return to WSU. I hope you have a pleasant time on your trip and trust me, the mask won't be the only thing I use when you return. I hope to be the first one you see. ;)

Christian Grey

Professor at Washington University

A few minutes later, I hear a ping from my computer and the subject makes me smile.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Always, Mr. Grey...

**Date:** February 13 2019

**To:** Christian Grey

Mr. Grey, try and stop me. ;)

Anastasia R. Steele

x

**I'm playing pool** with Maxim in the bar and after sipping a few beers, he starts asking questions and it makes me a little anxious. I haven't felt this nervous since prom night at school.

"So, she went to London for a week and didn't tell you about it?" he inquires after ordering another round.

"Considering her classes, I can't say that I blame her." _Jesus, just drop it for now._

"So, have you?" he ask suddenly, causing me to look up before taking my next shot.

"What are you talking about?" I inquire as the waitress leaves us with a few beers and Maxim dusts off his cue.

"Grey, ever since you met her, I've had a feeling that you've wanted her. So, have you done it?"

"Of course not," I reply exasperated. "I couldn't risk my career."

"And what about Erika?"

"What about her?"

"Does she know about your fondness?" I scoff.

" 'Fondness'? Maxim, she's just a student. Nothing more."

"Then what about Elena? Were you just another student to her?"  
"That was different. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"And yet when I bring up Ana, you keep getting hostile."

"Maybe if you'd fuck off about it, I wouldn't be so hostile. I'm telling you, there's nothing going on. Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay, fine, Grey," he declares, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Just let me know if she starts to become a disturbance like Caroline was."

"Trust me, she's not Caroline at all."

"Have you seen her after she left?"

"No and thank God that I haven't. I have no idea what her problem was," I say, rolling my eyes as I take the next shot.

"Must be hard being so irresistible," Maxim jokes.

"Start giving your dick a rest and maybe you'll see what that's like."

"Seriously though, Grey, do you have any feelings for her?" I sigh, thinking hard before I give my response.

"I don't know. I haven't really confirmed it."

"What about her?"

"She's shy, but we get along just fine."

"Does she seem like your type?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. She's not like other girls that I've been with at all."

"What do you mean?"

"She's...different, that's all."

"Different how? Because she's shy?"

"Maybe but I don't know; it's complicated right now."

"Do you want to be with her?" _What? Do I want to be with Ana?_

"Of course not. It's nothing like that."

"Jesus, Grey, you really got it bad."

"This coming from Mr. Never Settle Down."

"Anything can change, Grey. Apparently, Ana's taken an affect to you."

"Is it that fucking obvious? I never know how to react."

"She's your student, Grey. Just treat her like nothing else."

"It's not that simple, Maxim."

"Is it?"

"I wish I knew."

"Just don't overthink things, Grey. It won't work out and once the semester's over, you'll never have her again."

"I know. I just wish I knew why I was feeling this at all."

"Trust me, we're all wondering the same."

**I'm heading to my** office after leaving Maxim at the bar when suddenly I hear someone call out for me and turn around to see...the Dean?

"Christian, can we talk?" she enquires and I feel the hairs on my neck rising in response.

"What for?"

"It's about your work. I need to talk to you about something."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just received an e-mail from Erika about your position. I think we should talk more in my office," she declares before turning on her heel and heading in that direction. Running a hand through my hair, I cautiously follow the Dean to her office, quietly hoping that it's not what I think. Once we reach her office, she opens the door, allowing me to enter and closes it behind her as she motions for me to sit down. I do as I'm told and watch as she opens her laptop and shows me a document on her screen.

_Fuck, did Erika find out?_


End file.
